The Scintillating Proposal
by psychoticphoenix
Summary: Hermione Granger is the biggest name in wedding planning in the wizarding world. While most people didn't expect the war heroine to end up in the business, it's not very surprising given her taste for order and perfection. Her latest project? A wedding that will knock even Merlin's socks off. No problem at all. Except maybe that the groom-to-be is Draco Malfoy.
1. Hermione Granger

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! I'm here to introduce my latest multi-chapter fic, The Scintillating Proposal. This is my 2013 project, and as a resolution, I had vowed to start writing a story which I will update in a definite amount of time, which is every other week. Sadly, I have to announce the putting on hiatus of my other multi-chapter DMHG fic, Caramel Frappuccino. No worries, I simply plan on putting it on hiatus while I rewrite and reupload it. For now however, this is my main project alongside My Symphony Soldier. As for my OC fic Miss Van Doren, I am yet to decide what its fate will be, but it will most definitely not be abandoned.

I announced the debut of this fic on my other fic, Carry-Okay Night at Hogwarts. If you're in the mood for a laugh (honest to goodness I hope my humor appeals to you), I hope you drop by and read. Also my one-shot songfic series, My Symphony Soldier. Leave a review afterwards! Love love!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich. Not to mention Dramione would be canon. But Queen Jo owns it, and I humbly admit that. Sucks about Dramione though.

* * *

**Hermione Granger: Wedding Planner?**

Hermione Jean Granger woke up to the persistent ringing of her phone alarm. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, ran a hand through her hair, and smiled excitedly like a child on Christmas morning. She had reason to. Today, after all, was a big day. Not _her _big day, but something almost akin to it.

It was Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott's wedding day.

Which, in other words, was Hermione's latest project's day.

You read right, ladies and gentlemen. Everyone, meet the biggest name in wizard wedding planning, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Before we get caught up in the bustle of last minute preparations for the Abbott-Longbottom nuptials, let me address the proverbial elephant and answer the question traipsing inside your minds right now, which is, "Why is Hermione Granger a wedding planner? I thought she'd be a Healer, or an Unspeakable, a ministry employee or something. But a _wedding planner_?" (If, by any chance, _that_ wasn't your question, then I'm afraid I can't help you. Do leave me a message though, maybe I can help).

Dearie me, I knew you'd need an explanation of some sort, and here it is…

_The war had taken its toll on everybody, and Hermione Granger was no exception. She and Ron did not pursue a relationship contrary to popular belief, despite the obvious feelings they had for each other, as Fred's death was a heavy blow on the entire Weasley clan. George had taken it especially hard, as had Ron. Harry and Ginny's romance however, pushed through in an against all odds sort of way. And it was, actually, as Harry had to face endless interviews and mobs of people smothering him all the time because he was, after all, Harry Potter. Ginny was dealing with the loss of her brother as well, but their love blossomed underneath all the pressure and just kept on growing strong as the days went by. Despite the many ways of moving on, life wasn't quite the same for everyone. The whole Wizarding community took some time to recover, but it slowly found its way back on its feet, under the guidance of the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

_Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts for her last year, while Harry and Ron had begun Auror training. Ginny had begun training with the Holyhead Harpies. After a year, the trio had inevitably drifted some ways apart. It was not too big a drift, mind you, as the members of the Golden Trio were still pretty much the best of friends even then. They had just, as I'm sure you'll understand, gone their own ways. Ginny, as she was Harry's girlfriend, Ron's sister, and Hermione's best friend, had become an extension of the group. _

_Hermione, being the smart girl that she is (not to mention well-known), got several job offers from the many departments of the Ministry the minute she stepped out of the Hogwarts train at King's Cross Station after finishing her studies at Hogwarts. She had politely declined every last one of them, saying she had to fulfill some duties first, consequently capturing the interest of the media in the process. Matter of fact, a certain Rita Skeeter wrote a scandalous (not to mention fallacious to the last dotted i) article in The Prophet speculating about Hermione's retreat to the Muggle world as an attempt to hide a pregnancy. Her friends, however, knew the real reason why. She had gone to Australia to find her parents, whom she had performed a memory charm on during the war. She had found them, after an unbelievable span of time of a year and a half, and had restored their memories, thankfully without any complications, effectively reuniting the Granger family. _

Which still doesn't answer your question, I know. I was just getting to that.

_To make up for lost time, Hermione decided to stay with her parents for the time being, reclaiming their lives in Muggle London. They told her they understood her reasons for modifying their memories, but Hermione still felt guilty, and, in her attempts to make amends for her actions, effectively (and unintentionally) cut off her life as a witch. Not completely though, as Harry, the Weasleys, and even occasionally, Luna Lovegood and her other friends still owled her, sending their hellos and inquiring on how she's been. They thought that the rumor circulating as a result of Rita Skeeter's article had sent her away for good, and they encouraged her that hardly anyone who knew Hermione trusted the credibility of Skeeter anyway. She replied to all of them with grateful letters, claiming that the Skeeter woman definitely hadn't "set her running", and that she only needed time to get away for awhile. She didn't tell them she felt guilty for her parents, and resorted to letting them believe she was dealing with the losses this way. She'd be back, she promised, just that the when was indefinite at the moment. Ginny had owled her back, confiding that she was envious that Hermione had "another world to turn to". Sheepishly, Hermione invited Ginny over for a Muggle day out every few weeks or so to give her best friend a fresh breath from the recovering wizarding world as well. Soon Harry and Ron began to accompany Ginny during her excursions to Hermione's home whenever they found the time, and the quartet enjoyed their small reunions. _

_It's almost been a year since Hermione found her parents when Ron let it slip that some people were beginning to believe Skeeter's continuous stream of speculative articles on Hermione's whereabouts. Fuming, Hermione vowed to out Skeeter as an unregistered animagus, as she had caused her enough trouble to finally make her snap. With a sigh, Harry told her that Rita Skeeter had become a registered animagus in Hermione's absence, explaining the fact that she showed no fear in writing explosive and downright libelous articles about the girl who once threatened to expose her secret. Ginny suggested that Hermione instead make a return to prove the woman, and anyone else who believed her wrong. "But," the female Weasley had mused, "you should definitely go back with a bang." _

_Hermione shot a look at her parents who had just gone down the stairs and apparently overheard the conversation the four were having in the Granger's sitting room. Her mother nodded thoughtfully. "We think its best for you to return to your life as a witch, Hermione. You managed living in both worlds before, and there's no doubt you'd manage now. It doesn't mean having to leave one life for another, dear." Mr. Granger nodded as well. _

"_But mom…" _

"_Hermione," her father cut her off softly. "We know you've been feeling guilty for what happened, but you did it to protect us. You did what you had to do out of love and as your parents, you must know that we love you just as much and hate seeing you having to split your worlds to make us forgive you for something we never held a grudge on you for." _

_Silence. Hermione pursed her lips in surrender. "Fine. I'll go back."_

"_With a bang." Ron supplied helpfully. _

_Mrs. Granger's smile turned wicked. "You definitely need to show that woman she's dealing with the wrong witch." Earning a gleeful laugh from Ginny and surprised grins from Harry and Ron. _

"_Yeah, teach her to never mess with a Granger." Her father added, chuckling as he put an arm around his wife's shoulder. _

_Hermione groaned. "Not you two as well!" she exclaimed, cracking a smile despite herself. _

"_I think I know exactly what you need for your knock-their-socks-off return." Harry spoke up, his smile turning shy as he reached for Ginny's hand. "You can plan the wedding of the century." With that, Harry proceeded to get down on one knee, procured a ring box from his pocket and proposed to Ginny Weasley right there in the Granger's living room. _

_Ginny had replied with a shriek and swatted his head for good measure before shouting "Yes!" and hugging the breath out of Harry. Mrs. Granger gave a delighted laugh and clasped her husband's hand tightly, giving him a look of pure adoration. A look passed between Ron and Hermione before they broke into wide smiles and turned to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Ginny was now wearing and admiring the ring, a simple gold band accented with rubies. Harry was grinning, explaining that he had planned on proposing to her over dinner tonight, but decided that the impromptu proposal he just did was worth it. Ron laughed and jabbed his best friend with a finger, saying he'd totally been caught in surprise. Hermione rushed to hug Ginny, and both girls proceeded to squeal excitedly in that manner most girls often do. _

"_I asked Arthur and Molly this morning before the two of you showed up from de-gnoming the garden." Harry said, flushed with joy at Ginny's acceptance. "I'd been meaning to ask you for so long, Gin, but I wanted their permission first." _

_Ginny smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. "You know they'd say yes in a heartbeat."_

"_They did." _

_They all laughed, and Hermione's parents voiced their best wishes for Harry and Ginny while Ginny tackled Ron with a hug and Hermione attacked Harry with a bone-crushing congratulatory hug of her own."Really, Harry?" _

_Her best friend chuckled. "What?" _

"_You made something about me to your own. You really have a talent for that, be thankful Ginny didn't mind." _

"_Mind? Oh please, Hermione, it's perfect!" Ginny interjected, her eyes gleaming. "Harry's right. You, Hermione, will plan our wedding as a comeback to the wizarding world!"_

_Hermione put her hands up. "Whoa, stop right there with your schemes, you two. What makes you think I would be able to pull it off and not make a mess of your big day?" _

_Ron shook his head, reaching out to squeeze her arm reassuringly. "You're Hermione Granger. Organized, perfectionist to the last detail, and definitely too loving of your friends to let their wedding day get derailed." He smiled. _

"_Exactly." Harry and Ginny chorused, wrapping their arms around each other, completing the circle. _

"_Besides," Ginny added as an afterthought. "You can't possibly make a hash of it twice." _

"_Twice?" _

"_Yeah, you're going to be my maid of honor anyway, and you'll have to plan the wedding with me either way."_

"_Maid of honor?" Hermione shrieked, and she and Ginny began squealing again. _

_Harry rolled his eyes. "Mate, will you do us the honor of being our best man?" he asked Ron, who flushed before nodding. _

"_Of course." _

"_See? You've already began planning. I'm sure you'll do splendidly Hermione." Mrs. Granger encouraged her daughter, ushering her husband to the kitchen where they began to prepare a lunch that all six of them enjoyed. Afterwards, the four friends had apparated to The Burrow to announce the engagement. Everyone was thrilled, and even George had managed a weak smile as he congratulated his sister and Harry. Molly had been beside herself when she saw Hermione, and even more so when Ron conspiratorially whispered to her who the wedding planner will be. _

"_Not without my help, I hope." The Weasley matriarch had said._

_Hermione hugged her and shook her head. "Definitely not, Molly."_

* * *

Needless to say, the rest that happened afterwards is, as the Muggle saying says, history. But certain bugs are hard to kill and cease being pests, if you catch my drift. Soon rumors were circulating that the only Weasley daughter had a falling out with one Miss Granger, claiming that 'she had stolen her thunder' or something of the sort. As always, nothing could be farther from the truth. Although Ginny and Hermione had laughed it off, Hermione felt her patience slowly being eaten away.

Rumors aside, the wedding had been the greatest thing that happened since the war. Nothing could throw in happiness in an otherwise depressed world than love, after all. Grinning at Harry and Ginny as they first danced as a wedded couple had made Hermione realize how much she loved planning their wedding. She had a real knack for it, too. Thus the idea of planning weddings as Hermione Granger's job began to brew.

Knowing Hermione, anything she sets her mind on is bound to happen in the best way she could possibly make it. And it did. It was on the second wedding she was planning that she realized that she would need manpower. She soon met three young capable and eager witches and wizards and the team has grown since then. People were mostly intrigued when the business was just starting. Many have heard of the Potter wedding, and finding out that she was behind most of the preparations for it had gotten them to wanting Hermione to plan their weddings as well. After all, having your wedding planned by the same woman who planned the war hero's wedding said many things about you, regardless of the fact that said war hero (and bride) were said war planner's best friends. She had become a big name in the industry, not like there was anyone in it in the first place. The list of her contacts was growing as well. Caterers, bakers, tailors and all the like _begged _for her to consider partnering with them.

Ginny once joked that Hermione's return had made her more famous than before she had left. Perhaps she wasn't that far off from the truth.

* * *

Hermione was ensuring that the cattleya orchids and the rest of the floral decorations around the area were being handled with care when she heard a voice through her bluetooth earpiece. She had decided that mixing and matching up muggle technology wasn't a bad idea for practicality's sake. Nearly drove her team crazy, but they managed to adjust and learn how to use the 'muggle thingamazoids' over time. It was Bailee, one of the first members that Hermione began working with.

"_Hermione, the maid of honor is having a panic attack over her dress. She's asking for you." _

Hermione sighed. If she didn't love Neville and Hannah so much, she'd have hexed the maid of honor by now. This one was by far, the worst. Most of all the other maids of honor in the weddings she'd handled in the past were all cooperative, if not enthusiastic, about her helping hand. But Hannah's muggle cousin, Aimee, did everything she could to contradict Hermione's every suggestion. What made it harder was the fact that one of the clauses in the contract Hermione presented to her clients was the fact that the existence of magic would be used in the process, but muggle kin would have to be kept from knowing about it. Aimee was constantly messing up the plans that were finalized, sometimes tampering with things that magic had fixed, and Hermione had to restrain herself from hitting the woman with Imperio just to get her to agree and leave the staff alone.

"I'll be right there." She told Bailee, knowing that the message had reached the others and all of them were probably rolling their eyes with their mutual contempt for the woman. Yeah, she was _that _bad. "Colin?"

"_Yeah?" _an amused voice answered back.

"Finish up talking with the caterer and come oversee the florists, you know these flowers are special."

"_Of course." _

During the planning process, Neville had mentioned that they were Hannah's favorite flowers, and had asked Hermione if they could be featured during their wedding day. With ideas already rushing through her mind, she had suggested to the excited couple a color scheme that would go nicely with the blooms. It was perfect, they decided, and Neville had grown them himself as a wedding gift for Hannah.

Which explained Hermione's frustration at having to oversee their handling herself to deal with _the woman_.

* * *

"You sabotaged my dress on purpose, I know it!" Aimee wailed, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione. Merlin help her, if Aimee doesn't ruin the wedding with her false accusations and bothersome breathing, she'd consider Seamus Finnegan as a bartender for the next wedding that will require an open bar. Regardless of flames and Finnegan's reputation with them.

* * *

"One goblet of fire." A bubbly bridesmaid laughed, winking at Seamus in the process. Hermione overheard and crossed her fingers I the process. The wedding of Neville and Hannah had been a success, and Aimee had even thanked Hermione after the wedding, sobbing hat she was only so heard-headed because she was so jealous she had to share the role of planning with a wedding planner. She's had too much drinks then, Hermione guessed, but she smiled and patted the sobbing woman on the back.

She had to make true to her promise though, and this was the first wedding she had planned with Seamus at the bar. He had given her samples before she let him sign the contract, and no mishaps had occurred then. Still, she was a tad bit wary of what could happen, but so far nothing bad had happened, so she let herself wander farther from the open bar. Curiosity won over the brunette as she edged closer once more to watch how Seamus would prepare the drink with such an intriguing name. Fascinated, Hermione watched as the blue flame blazed over the drink.

"Y'know, Seamus," Hermione grinned "Keep up that awesomeness and you're going to be my regular barkeep."

Her former housemate laughed and winked. "Aye, I definitely will."

Walking towards the stage to congratulate the newlyweds, Hermione smiled.

She definitely loved this job.

* * *

**Sneak Peek for Next Chapter:**

"_Hermione, someone's here to see you." _

"_Do they have an appointment?" _

"_They sure do. But… I have to warn you." _

"_Warn me about what?"_

"_Excuse me, can we talk to Miss Granger now?" _

_At the sight of the woman who just stepped into her office, Hermione gaped. _

"_About that." Bailee said, closing the door to the office with an apologetic smile. _

"_Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione swallowed inaudibly. "What may I help you with?" _


	2. The Offer

**Author's Note: **Hey there, spider! Lol, okay, corny. Anyways, here's the next chapter of The Scintillating Proposal. I am overwhelmed at the love it has received during it's first week, and I really am sorry I'd only be updating every other week, as I could sense your anticipation. Trust me, I'm as giddy as you are to have the next chapters up. This chapter will be somewhat shorter because I've been quite busy with school these past two weeks, and later I'm off on a file trip, but I promise the next one will not only pack a punch, but will also start with a bang.

Thanks! Read and review, please. Much love!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich. Not to mention Dramione would be canon. But Queen Jo owns it, and I humbly admit that. Sucks about Dramione though.

* * *

**The Offer: Wedding of the Year**

Now that you know adequately about Hermione's job, let's proceed to what makes this story actually worth telling. I mean, weddings are interesting and all, but it has to be a special one that will actually pique the people's interest, right? And on this fine morning, as we witness a certain pureblood mother making her way to Hermione's office, we find out whose special day it shall be…

Hermione's heels clacked as she stepped out of the Floo and into her office. Brushing off the remaining suit on her soot, I mean, soot on her suit, she walked over to her table and proceeded to sit down. She had just barely opened one of the folders stacked on her desk when Bailee opened the door and popped her head in.

"Oh good, you're here!." The younger witch chirped happily. "The others are here as well, except for Jonathan. You know how he's always late."

Hermione smiled. "Good morning to you too, Bailee. So, what's on the schedule for today? No new weddings scheduled to plan yet, right?"

Bailee opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by somebody just outside the door. She gave Hermione a smile before she closed the door to attend to the person. In a few moments the door opened and Bailee stepped into Hermione's office, tight-lipped.

"Bailee?" Hermione frowned, puzzled at the sudden change in her friend's demeanor.

"Hermione, someone's here to see you."

Hermione nodded. "Sure, but do they have an appointment?"

"They sure do. But… I have to warn you." Bailee began to chew on her lip, a nervous habit of hers.

"Warn me about what?"

"Excuse me, can we talk to Miss Granger now?" came the muffled voice out the door accompanied by a patient knock. Bailee jumped and opened the door.

At the sight of the woman who just stepped into her office, Hermione gaped.

"About that." Bailee said, stepping out and closing the door to the office with an apologetic smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione swallowed inaudibly. "What may I help you with?

Even aged, Narcissa Malfoy was beautiful. Her hair and eyes were very far-off from her sister's, whose memory still made Hermione wince, but the resemblance was there. She held herself in a posture of unmistakable aristocracy. A pinched look, however, marred her beautiful face. Hermione knew it was that expression Harry had once teased Draco about. It means she thought she was in inferior company. _Well, excuse me._ "Miss Granger, I am here to ask you to plan my son's wedding."

So, Draco Malfoy was getting married.

Draco Malfoy?

_That _Draco?

* * *

_Hermione's hands were clasped tightly in the grip of Millicent Flint nee Bulstrode. "Thank you so so much for this, Hermione!" the former Slytherin gushed (yes, gushed) as she looked around the reception area. "Thank you for making our dream wedding a reality." Marcus put an arm around his bride and grinned, raising his goblet to Hermione in a lighthearted toast. _

_Hermione laughed. The couple had approached Hermione, to her utmost surprise, and requested that she plan their wedding. They also requested their wedding reception to be jungle-themed, and the main theme of the accents was wild cats. Hermione almost quit the project and passed it to one of her planners because the association of Millicent and cats wasn't a very pleasant one, but she decided to stick with it, and here she found herself being adored greatly by Millicent. Oh how times have passed. And also, how strange it was. _

"_Listen, I know we weren't really on the best terms during our time in…" _

_Hermione raised a hand to stop Millicent's apology speech. "Let's not ruin your special day." She smiled. "After the war, it was a time of forgiveness for some. I suppose it's the same for our school days." _

_Millicent smiled, and apparently seemed to blink back some tears. "Thank you." _

_Hermione nodded. "No problem. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have to see that the rest of your reception will be going accordingly." She gave a small wave and stepped of the stage where the newlywed's table was, pushing through fake foliage to get to Jonathan, one of the young trainees. He specialized in handling the communication with the caterers. Silly boy was almost always too late, and thankfully the reception happens after the ceremony, else they'd all be in trouble. No matter how many times Hermione had warned him about his tardiness, he simply couldn't afford to be early due to unexplainable circumstances. The other trainees and people in the company often joked that the day Jonathan was early would be the death of all of them. He took these jokes lightly, and sheepishly apologized each time. _

_Before Hermione had reached Jonathan's post, she was derailed when she almost bumped into one of the guests. "Sorry." She apologized breathlessly, surprised that the person had seemingly materialized out of nowhere and onto her path. _

"_So, this is the work of Granger." Somehow, it sounded condescending instead of flattering. _

_The familiar voice was enough for Hermione to kick Draco Malfoy in the shin and possibly impair him for life, but she hated to ruin the happy occasion. She took a deep breath and grated out, "Excuse me, Malfoy." _

_He raised his hand to stop her. "Not so fast." _

"_What is it?" she asked, her patience thinning. "Do you want to ask me to plan your wedding as well? I promise to ruin it beyond recognition." The allusion to the night at Malfoy Manor when the Death Eaters asked Draco to identify the trio was not lost on either of them. _

_Draco snorted, and moved out of Hermione's way. "_You_, plan my wedding?" he scoffed. "That will be the day."  
_

* * *

That will be the day indeed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't think Mal- Draco, will be amenable to the idea of me planning his wedding. I've heard his opinion and I do believe he doesn't like weddings that I planned." Okay, it was _one _wedding, but need they expound?

Narcissa made an impatient sound. "Miss Granger. He doesn't like _you_."

Hermione flinched, but true to her Gryffindor nature, stood her ground.

Narcissa continued, unperturbed. "But I've heard him begrudgingly agree that the weddings you planned are indeed, and I quote, 'the best'."

Hermione was about to suggest that she recommend them one her partners when Narcissa interrupted her. "And we will settle for no one else."

Now let's see here, pros: Pureblood weddings, in Hermione's experience, were considered as high-end society events. If Hermione was to plan Malfoy's wedding, then surely this would be one of her greatest yet, considering the Malfoys had bounced back to the top after getting a reprieve after the war. And whoever his bride was, she was surely a woman of no lesser status. Not to mention Hermione would be given the chance to ruin Malfoy's wedding day for him, though she doubted she would, considering all that was going to be at stake.

Cons: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. I mean, you get the point. The guy is simply infuriating, a simpering coward who liked to make himself seem brave. But that was ages ago, and Hermione did hear rumors of the guy having changed. Although she knew personally that rumors were not to be trusted, there may still be hope. And what of the bride? Is she someone Hermione knew? Will she be another one of those purists who will sneer at Hermione's "impurity"? What if it was Parkinson? Oh, the horror. Having to deal with two former tormentors and planning the happiest day of their life together would be such torture.

The bride. Now that the thought had crossed her mind, Hermione started wondering. Narcissa Malfoy had mentioned no name for the bride yet, and latest news on the whereabouts of the Malfoy heir rumored him being seen with several girls on different occasions. Was the bride going to be one of those girls?

"Miss Granger." Narcissa's cool voice interrupted Hermione's musings. "Do you agree or not?"

Hermione supposed she could say she was busy, but in truth it was the off peak season for weddings, so she didn't really have much to do. Right now the biggest thrill she'd get at this stage was finding out who the bride was going to be, and it wasn't very promising. "We." She suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa frowned. She probably thought Hermione had finally lost it.

"You said 'we', earlier. 'Can _we _talk to Miss Granger now?'' Hermione elaborated her strange statement. "Who's with you, Mrs. Malfoy? Because if it was the couple, then I suppose we could discuss some… arrangements." To make this less awkward, or something.

Narcissa shook her head with what looked like an amused smile. "You really don't miss anything, do you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm just particularly observant, Ma'am."

"Very well, Draco, reveal yourself."

And there stood Draco Malfoy by the door, sneering as he did all those years ago, and Hermione began to question herself for even considering planning his wedding.

"Invisibility charm?" Hermione couldn't really help but ask.

Narcissa nodded. "Something we learned… years ago." Meaning during the war, but let's not discuss that at the moment. "Quite convenient."

"For spying on wedding planners, you mean?" Hermione asked dryly.

"Mother." Draco looked absolutely irritated. "It doesn't seem like Granger is agreeing, so can we go now?"

"Miss Granger?" Narcissa looked at Hermione patiently, expecting her answer.

"I'll do it." She should've just said it earlier, but Hermione never rejects a customer unless there's really a lot on her plate, and even then she'd just pass the project to one of her partners, the people she'd trained herself, so the clients were assured they weren't getting anything less.

"_What?" _Draco hissed. Oh Merlin, please let his world be crumbling now.

"I'll do it." Hermione reiterated. "Do we start discussing now, or do you prefer to start at another time? It's optimal that the bride-to-be be here as well."

"Miss Granger, now that you've agreed to this, then you have to do an Unbreakable Vow with Draco."

"What, _why?"_It certainly wasn't part of usual protocol. "We usually just sign agreement forms, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I suppose this wedding is out of the ordinary, and has a certain, twist, as you might say." Narcissa shrugged.

"Do elaborate, Ma'am." Hermione was getting wary. She supposed she could call Bailee if there was a need. Or if she still could. She was going to have lunch with Ron today, he'd probably raise an alarm if she wasn't to show up, right? But that's hours from now… Maybe a hex or two would work.

Draco coughed into his hand, hiding a laugh. Hermione frowned. What in Merlin's name would he be laughing about?

"You see, Miss Granger, this wedding will be…"

* * *

**Sneak Peek for Next Chapter:**

"_You have to be kidding me." _

"_Absolutely not." _

"_Well, can you pull it off or not?" _

"_I'm afraid we'll have to Obliviate you if you decline now." _

"_Alright, alright! I'll do it!" _

"_Very well then." _

"_Blast it. I had hoped you'd decline." _

"_The mere fact that it's you should've made me decline." _


	3. The Twist

**Author's Note: **LATE UPDATE. I know, shoot me. (Oh no, please don't, actually). I'm so sorry about that. Too much schoolwork this past week.I'll update the next chapter in time though. I just wish that you'd review so I can have more inspiration. Don't get me wrong. I love the follows and favorites just as much, but reviews actually make me feel even closer to you guys, and that's something I really want. :)

I've just recently discovered the web series of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries (a modern adaptation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice through the use of vlogs), and it's super duper cute and awesome, and just, wow. If you love that classic like I do, then this adaptation will be sure to make you feel giddy with just how cool it is. And adorable. I mean, I'd ship Lizzie and Darcy in whatever reincarnation or whatnot. And love Darcy, of course. As we share the same personality profile… But that's beside the point. Little reference to it down there if you happen to catch it. :) Oh, and a teeny tiny reference to TID, too. ;)

Anyways, here's the twist y'all have been waiting for. Don't smack me for it. LOL. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich. Not to mention Dramione would be canon. But Queen Jo owns it, and I humbly admit that. Sucks about Dramione though.

* * *

**The Twist: Top Secret Bride**

"Top secret until the day itself."

Hermione was gaping again, and she knew it. "WHAT?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Mother may have been too vague. What she meant to say was that the identity of the bride should be kept in wraps until the wedding day. You will know who she is, of course, and some of your staff, but you have to make an Unbreakable Vow with me to ensure your silence, and the rest of the people who will be required to know the identity of the bride should sign an agreement ensuring us of their discretion as well. Remember that all the guests should **not** know who she is until the moment that she _reaches the pulpit. _Aside from her family, of course."

Hermione bit her lip and frowned. "That _does _clear it up a little bit, but why the suspense on the identity of the bride?"

Draco stared. "You're taking this especially well. I'd expected you to just slump down on your chair, throw both hands up in the air and shout, 'THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'"

Narcissa raised her brow. "Hush, son. It is more of our business than yours, Miss Granger. All we need is for you to agree to keep the bride's identity a secret the whole duration of the planning process."

"Ah, publicity. And I'm not going to lie, Draco, Mrs. Malfoy, when I say that this seems like a very unusual task to put on my shoulders."

Draco glowered. "Are you going to make the Vow with me or not?" Which, of course, translates to: _are you up to the challenge or not, Granger? _or something akin to that. 

"Oh Merlin, you weren't kidding about that part."

He scoffed. "Of course not."

"You have to be kidding me. A top-secret bride?"

"Absolutely not. Why would we waste our time if we had such a mundane agenda as to 'kid' you?" Narcissa interrupted.

"Well, can you pull it off or not?" Draco sounded challenging. And if there's one thing Hermione doesn't stand down from, it's a challenge. But really, top-secret bride for publicity? These purebloods definitely thought differently.

"I'm afraid we'll have to Obliviate you if you decline now." Narcissa added, sounding as if she wasn't sorry in the least bit should they resort to casting memory charms.

Hermione shook her head. "Alright, alright! I'll do it." She'd rather undertake a nearly Herculean task of keeping the bride's identity a secret until the wedding day herself than to subject her memories to the Malfoys, thank you very much.

Narcissa nodded, satisfied. "Very well then. I shall be your Bonder."

Draco was grumbling as he and Hermione kneeled, facing each other. The set of her shoulders told him she wasn't any happier than he was. "Blast it, I had hoped you'd decline."

Hermione rolled her eyes as they clasped their right hands together. "The mere fact that it was you, Malfoy, should've made me decline already."

Narcissa approached the pair and Hermione pursed her lips. She put the tip of her wand on their joined hands and nodded at Draco.

Draco spoke. "Will you, Gra—Hermione, keep the secret of the identity of my bride-to-be until the day of the wedding?"

Hermione was pretty sure other Unbreakable Vows weren't so… pathetic. Or used in such practice. But she still replied solemnly. "I will."

A thin stream of fire left Narcissa Malfoy's wand and wove around their hands.

"Will you make sure that the rest of the people who have to know her identity will keep it a secret as well?"

What, she had to do _that _too? Luckily, she knew what that would take. Marietta Edgecombe had never been the same after all, had she? "I will."

Another stream of fire.

"Will you do whatever it is in your power to keep the press from knowing too?"

Well well well… Hermione knew she should have asked what Malfoy's terms were before doing the actual vow, but, too late. "I will." She gritted out.

The stream of fire wound around their clasped hands one last time before Draco let go, nodding satisfactorily, his face set in a grim expression. Hermione assumed it was because he had just been subjected to holding hands with one of his childhood nemeses. And a mudblood at that! _Don't worry ferret, _she wanted to say, _I'm no fan of holding your hand either, slimy git. _But alas, his mother was present.

Draco made a strangled sound again that sounded like choked back laughter, but what the hell would he be laughing about at such time? Hermione dismissed it and walked back over to her desk where she took out a new folder with blank documents inside it. It was a basic wedding planning kit she had put together. "Now, can we _finally _begin the part where we do things… conventionally?" she asked.

Both Malfoys turned to look at her. Draco dusted his pants while Narcissa tucked her wand into her robes. "We shall schedule another meeting. She will be with us then. _Then_," Narcissa shot Hermione a pointed look. "We can start 'conventionally'."

Hermione nodded. "Bailee will help you with that."

Both Malfoys barely nodded as the left. Hermione gave an annoyed sigh. "You'd think they'd be more thankful." She muttered. No sooner than she had spoken did the door open and Bailee rushed in, looking alarmed.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she practically screamed. Hermione winced. Everybody in the building had probably heard that, including the Malfoys who she bets weren't quite out of the main door yet. But oh well, who cares?

Bailee closed the door and rushed to sit on the chair across Hermione's table. Hermione gave her a weak nod. "It's okay, Bailee, I'm okay." Despite herself, she couldn't help but be amused at her friend's antics.

"No really, the trusty little thingy that warns me when magic is performed inside your office went crazy a few moments ago."

Hermione raised a brow as she was reminded of that useful charm she had cast after one time when one of her customer's kin had tried doing unspeakable things doing magic… over the color scheme.

* * *

_"I will not be fooled! This is ecru, Miss Granger, ECRU! My dear Jessie asked for ivory and you give her ecru?"_

_Now it was all very disconcerting to have someone throwing a fit and screaming at you with those words. _

_What made it even more so was the fact that it was in a Southern accent. _

_I mean really, just imagine. _

_No offense on the accent, per se, but the whole thing was disconcerting enough. _

_Hermione blinked. The woman had just burst in her office without so much of a warning and she was now looking at the enormous hat on the lady's head and… what was she talking about again? _

_"Jessie?" Hermione asked, greatly at a loss. The woman had taken her by complete surprise. "Oh! Jessie Calhoun." Jessamine Calhoun was one of the latest brides Hermione was helping. "And you are…" _

_"Why, I'm her aunt of course! My dear Jessie has just shown me the sample of the table arrangement for the reception and my dear, the table napkins are supposed to be ivory (or ahyvory, as Hermione heard it) and not ecru! Oh my dear Merlin, I expected so much from you." The amount of 'my dear's in it made Hermione even more lost on what the fuss was about. _

_"Oh. Pleased to meet you, Ma'am." Hermione managed to pull out a chair and have the fuming Ms. Calhoun (the father's sister, as evidenced by the accent) sit, and she quickly flipped through the Calhoun-Macmillan nuptials (the groom was a cousin of Ernie's). The agreed upon table arrangement was in it, along with notes on how the table napkins and other details accented the color scheme. Indeed, Jessie had requested for ivory, but Hermione had shown her the ecru and explained that it went better with the color scheme and gave it more color, and she had agreed. Hermione couldn't understand why Jessamine's aunt was now here, demanding why the table napkins were ecru and not ivory._

_"Miss Granger, I simply will not allow this to happen to my niece!" Hermione's eye twitched, and then the woman was holding her wand to Hermione's face._

_Her eyes widened. "Ma'am, what…" _

_Crookshanks hissed from the corner of Hermione's office he had retreated to at the arrival of Ms. Calhoun. It was bring-your-pet-to-work-day. Or it was, in Hermione's case, as her flat was currently undergoing repairs and she couldn't leave Crookshanks alone with the workers else her paint would probably have a touch of blood as her cat was very… moody around strangers and got even more irksome at loud noises. Her parents couldn't pet-sit Crookshanks either because they were out of town for a holiday of their own. So there he was, hissing at the deranged woman threatening his owner. _

_Said woman glared at the said cat and pointed her wand at it instead. _"Incarcerous!" _(In-caaawh-cerous!)_

_The spell's quite familiar to many of you, I know. But believe me when I say that at this particular incident, something very strange happened. As if things weren't peculiar by that point. Instead of ropes, a large number of different colored ribbons suddenly began to wrap around Crookshanks, alarming him and making him yowl and scratch at the ribbons in protest. The ribbons, however, seemed indestructible even against the sharp claws of Hermione's pet. Hermione looked on, alarmed. She'd hated to cast a spell to stop the woman unless it was absolutely necessary, but her cat was losing the fight with ribbons (yeah, how funny that sounds). _

_"The only way to get rid of the spell is by identifying the proper color of each ribbon, Miss Granger. Nothing else but that!" _

"STUPEFY!"

* * *

That experience was pretty… illuminating, to say the least. Bailee and the other trainees at the time rushed to Hermione's office when they heard her shout the last hex, and found Hermione, a Crookshanks that looked like some mummy, and a stupefied woman who looked positively miffed.

Needless to say they all learned quite a number of shades and hues that day. The ribbons were put to use by putting them systematically into a portfolio which Hermione now used when discussing color schemes with customers.

It's safe to say that that experience had been quite helpful to a certain level, nevertheless, Hermione made sure that next time an uncommon spell is used inside her office, an alarm would signal Bailee at least.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." Hermione clarified, running a hand through her hair. "This wedding's going to be a little bit unconventional, that's all. And the Malfoys deemed in appropriate to take certain measures to ensure my discreteness and cooperation."

Bailee raised a brow. "Will the rest of us find out about this mysterious wedding anytime soon?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Sure. I just have to finish up some paperwork. Oh, and did they have another meeting scheduled?"

Bailee, out of habit, looked at their calendar. "Oh, right. They said they'd owl as to when they'll be available."

Hermione snorted. "Socialites. Always have so many things to do, so many places to be."

Somehow, she felt that this wedding would be way more challenging than the Calhoun incident. And that's saying a lot, considering Crookshanks had to go for pet therapy after the traumatizing experience of almost getting wrapped to death by creams, chiffons, pastels yellows, creams, and, I kid you not, those were just a few of the shades of yellow. And then there were the shades of red, blue, and… you get what I mean.

After all, _top-secret bride_.

Where have you ever heard of such a scheme?

Hm?

That's right.

Only here.

* * *

**Sneak Peek for Next Chapter:**

_"A _what _was that again?" _

_"Any ideas?" _

_"Pft. No." _

_"I expected you to have more plans, since you suggested this." _

_"What did you say?" _

_"Nothing!" _

_"Well _you're _the planner here." _

_"Well, contrary to popular belief, I do not do everything." _


	4. Surprise Wedding

**Author's Note: **Don't even tell me how late this is. Believe me, I know. And here's the excuse: school (like, finals week. Even before then, I was drowning in requirements. Papers, mostly, and so my creative juices for writing were pretty much drained), and trips. Anyways, I originally planned this to be a longer chapter, but I figured this could stand on its own and act as a cliffie. I won't promise an update, because I usually just break those kinds of stuff so I'd rather not promise. It will, however, come. I haven't stopped this fic. :) I hope you enjoy this!

And do leave reviews, darlings! To all those who have and will, many thanks to all of you. I cannot express how grateful I am for your feedback.

Instead of a sneak peek for the next chapter, I put a teaser. Much more speculation comes from that anyway. This means that the things written down there may or may not happen chronologically. *mischievous smile

Also, I edited the previous chapter for a typo error that was pointed out to me on one of the reviews. :) I've worked on that. So go check it out. :D It will serve as a refresher as well. The bit about who would know about the bride's identity yaddah yaddah yaddah. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I've accepted that Harry Potter, and all franchise related to it, will never be mine. I can, however, write fanfiction. And this is a product of that realization.

* * *

**Surprise Wedding: Silent Engagement Party**

The door to Hermione's office door opened and she retracted her hand from her temple where she had been rubbing it to prepare herself for the next appointment. Bailee had announced that morning that the Malfoys were due for another appointment and Hermione's head had begun to ache even before they arrived. It wasn't the personal issues she had with the family (Merlin knows there's a lot of _that_), as she dealt with them and her other clients professionally, it was just that the circumstances of the wedding made so many of the tasks harder to achieve. Not that she wasn't confident she couldn't do it, it was just… a lot of work. She made a mental note to pass all other weddings that may come along to her partners so she could focus on this one. Pft. Hermione Granger prioritizing Draco Malfoy, go figure.

Narcissa Malfoy stepped into her office, flanked by Draco. There was a momentary lag before he closed the door and Hermione squinted at them. "Is the mystery bride, by any chance, with you today?" She asked, standing up to approach them.

Hermione bit back a smile when she saw the quick glance that the mother and son shared at her statement. Narcissa cleared her throat, "Your observational skills are… commendable, Miss Granger."

Whatever was veiling the mystery woman's presence came away and Hermione smiled cordially. "Miss Astoria Greengrass, am I right?" Hermione could hardly say she didn't know the girl, she was a few years below them in Hogwarts, sorted into Slytherin, of course. Also, she had a thriving career in The Prophet. Needless to say she wrote much more quality articles than Rita Skeeter. Albeit it was mostly about fashion and the like, but if you excel in that stuff, why not share it, right? At least you weren't slandering people in your wake.

The said Greengrass stared wide-eyed for a moment before breaking out into a smile of her own. "Hermione Granger."

The two women shook hands. "Thanks for doing this." Astoria said, her gentle voice lilting as she spoke.

Hermione gave her another smile. "No problem. It's what I do, after all."

Astoria shook her head. "Still, this one is pretty uncommon."

_You tell me. _Hermione laughed and nodded as she grabbed a folder from her desk. "That's true. Please sit." She motioned to the couch, and her three guests sat down. Opening the folder, she scanned its contents to make sure they were complete, and sat down on the seat across them. "Now that you're both here," she said, indicating Draco and Astoria, "We could get started on the paperwork. There's not much of that, just the standard agreement forms, but you can take them home so you can read then thoroughly and then return them to me some other time." She took the said documents from the folder and laid them on the table.

The couple nodded and took the papers. Narcissa borrowed them from Draco and began reading. Hermione wondered why Draco still had to be accompanied by his mother to visit the wedding planner. It was his wedding after all. Merlin knows that's the next step in his adult life.

_Exactly. _

Hermione blinked. No, she must have just imagined someone say the word. It's not like anyone in the room was a telepath or anything, not that she watched too much X-Men films when she was away from the wizarding world or something. She opened the folder again and took out a small booklet. "This is a guide we developed, it has a list of everything there is to know about planning the wedding. I may be your wedding planner but I'm mostly just here to help you with getting most of those things done. The decisions will still come from you."

"First things first, now that you're engaged, an announcement must be made. Although given the circumstances of your _unconventional _wedding that may be a challenge. Has the date of the wedding been set?"

"Not yet." Astoria addressed the last question.

"Do you have any specific dates in mind?"

"Just before Christmas would be optimal."

Hermione started to calculate. _Less than six months to plan. _She'd managed weddings within a lesser time frame, this was possible.

"Granger, I think my mother and I parading into your office is announcement enough. The papers have already begun speculating." Draco interjected, lazily indicating Hermione's door to illustrate his point.

Hermione bit her lip in concentration. "That's true, but an official announcement will have to happen. I believe you wouldn't want your only announcement would be a speculative, not to mention defaming articles from the likes of Skeeter."

"That's true." Narcissa offhandedly commented, briefly raising her eyes from the documents to give Hermione a small nod.

So many _'that's true'_s in just a few minutes. Wow, they all seemed to be agreeing today.

"Someone's bitter." Draco commented dryly. Hermione fought hard not to reach over the coffee table and smack him over the head with the folder.

"Draco!" Astoria admonished, casting Hermione an apologetic smile.

Draco looked at Astoria and she nodded as well. "An announcement sounds good to me as well. Are you suggesting an engagement party, Hermione?"

At least one person in the room seemed to be talking to Hermione normally. And she didn't expect the conversation to go something like,

"_A what was that again?" _

"_Any ideas?"_

"_Pft. No." _

"_I expected you to have more plans, since you suggested this." _

"_What did you say?" _

"_Nothing!" _

"_Well you're the planner here." _

"_Well, contrary to popular belief, I do not do everything."_

Apparently not. "That's an option." She clarified. "You could just opt for a delivery of an announcement, something like an invitation, to be sent to family and friends. Some of my clients just had announcements printed on the papers. Engagement parties are often disguised as normal get-together parties until the couples announce their engagement."

Astoria gave a wide smile and inched forward on her seat. "An engagement party sounds good to me." She looked at her husband to be. "Draco?"

Draco looked at Astoria and nodded slowly. "If that's what you want, love."

Narcissa cleared her throat and they all looked at her. "That's a lovely idea, if only Miss Granger would illuminate us with how she plans to do it, considering the circumstances of this wedding."

Truth to be told, Hermione has already been thinking ahead. But this wedding really is tricky. "Well, I thought that you could, as many other couples did, disguise the engagement party as a normal party, a ball or something, and then announce that Draco will be married. The tricky part is not telling anyone who the bride is, obviously, and I thought that the only way to do that would be to not announce who she is, and leave the people hanging."

"That's the best idea you have?" Draco asked.

"Goodness, Draco." Astoria sighed.

Hermione ignored them. "Or you could have a masquerade. It will be your choice whether you ask them to unmask or not. Or glamour charms. The important thing here is Astoria's identity must be kept under wraps. If you choose to give the people announcement cards, we could charm them to leave the name of the bride blank and put a countdown until the wedding date. Or you could do that for your invitation instead. Just putting ideas on the table."

Astoria put her hand on Draco's. "A masquerade sounds good. And manageable. Don't you think, D?"

He nodded. "We could disguise it as a ball. That way we could invite anyone we want, both your family and friends alike, without arising much suspicion. We travel in the same circles anyway."

"Which reminds me," Hermione started. "At this point in time, who knows that Astoria will be the bride?"

Narcissa looked up from the documents once again. "Aside from us four, Astoria's parents and sister, Daphne. Lucius, of course. Family portraits have been sworn to secrecy, we could hardly help it they hear everything that we talk about around the Manor."

"Alright." Hermione made a mental note of that list. "When do you want the ball to happen?"

"Knowing my mother and Astoria's, a week is all we need to get things planned and going." Draco commented, ignoring the exasperated sigh from Narcissa. He and Astoria shared knowing smiles and chuckles.

Hermione bit back a smile of her own. "That's great. So the ball will be set a week from today. A masquerade ball. Do you want to have a motif for that?" she said, scribbling all the details on a paper from the folder with the heading _Announcement_.

"My mother will handle those details, Granger." Draco answered, still sharing a private grin with Astoria.

Astoria laughed and looked at Hermione again. "We'll need your advice as to how to announce the engagement without revealing who I am though."

"Well, you could get everyone's attention for something like a toast, and announce it then. While people are still masked, of course. Astoria will be standing right there for everyone to see, so she must be unrecognizable as much as possible. Glamour would help, so it won't be just the mask hiding her appearance. After the announcement, she could go change such as when the unmasking happens, she won't be recognized as the future bride by her clothes. Or, just to be safe, you could leave the ball before the unmasking is announced. Leave the guests hanging. There will have to be special care in socializing before the announcement of the engagement so you don't risk accidentally revealing Astoria's identity."

Astoria clapped delightedly. "That's a good plan."

"About the wedding date…" Hermione started, shuffling pages through her planner and opening it to the month of December. No other weddings set to be plan yet, good.

"Anytime around the 15th to 18th of December?" she suggested. Not too close to Christmas and not too early into December either.

Astoria and Draco shared another look. "The 17th?"Draco asked in a low voice. Astoria nodded.

"The 17th." They said simultaneously.

Hermione nodded. "Noted. We can settle the other plans after you sign the documents, if you have any questions about them, feel free to owl me or have another appointment scheduled. Can we agree that they'll be sent back within two days?"

Astoria nodded and so did Draco. "Two days is enough, thank you Hermione." Astoria chirped.

Hermione looked at Narcissa. "If you need any help with the engagement party, Mrs. Malfoy, do contact me. It's still part of our job description, after all."

She received a curt nod in reply. All of them stood up at the same time. "It's been a pleasure talking with the three of you today." Hermione said honestly. It really could have been worse, right?

"Same." Draco replied, taking his fiancé's hand and leading her to the door. Narcissa following close behind.

"Thanks Hermione." Astoria called back and gave a small wave before the invisibility charm enveloped her again.

"Miss Granger." Narcissa said in acknowledgement, as Draco opened the door and they stepped out of Hermione's office.

Hermione waited the door to close again before she let out a relieved sigh. That meeting really went well. Astoria would be making the whole planning quite tolerable, given her amiable nature. At least she wasn't as stuck-up as Hermione dreaded the future Malfoy wife would be. And she and Draco looked truly in love, so it wasn't like it was an arranged marriage. Even if it was, they really looked in love and content and happy. The rumors that spread about Draco's "philandering ways" were most likely just that, rumors. If anyone should know about rumors, it was Hermione.

But now, with the idea of an engagement party disguised as a masquerade ball, the plot only thickens.

* * *

Hermione stared at the invitation on her dresser. It had arrived by owl just a few moments earlier and she had just gotten the chance to read it.

_Narcissa Malfoy cordially invites you to a masquerade ball to be held at Malfoy Manor at six o'clock in the evening on the 5__th__ of June in honor of Draco Malfoy's birthday._

Well, trust Narcissa Malfoy to plan the ball as a party for Draco's birthday. Hermione wasn't aware that Malfoy's birthday was approaching, and it seemed like a good cover up for the ball's purposes as well. And they even decided to invite her. Although it looked like Narcissa would ask for no help on planning the event itself. If all they asked was for Hermione to attend, then she will.

Now the only thing she had to plan was her outfit. Obviously, as a high end society ball, the guests would be mostly pure-bloods and other upper class witches and wizards. An event to dress up for. Hermione glanced at her closet. She hadn't gone to much events like this in ages. She'd have to ask for Ginny's help.

As if reading her mind, Harry and Ginny's owl came tapping on Hermione's window. Bewildered at the impeccable timing, Hermione opened it and the owl came in, a parchment tied to its leg. It left as soon as Hermione untangled the parchment and gave the owl a treat. Inside the parchment was a very simple message:

_Call me on Harry's cell thingy. –Ginny_

She chuckled. Ginny still didn't know how to operate Harry's cellphone, but at least she didn't use it like Arthur used the "fellytone". Dialing Herry's number, Hermione heard two rings before Ginny picked up. "Hermione?" she asked.

"Yep, this is me."

"I know, the cell thingy had your name on it before I pressed answer." Ginny laughed.

Hermione laughed as well. "Why did you ask me to call you?"

"Well, Harry and I have just gotten the most peculiar mail owled to us today."

"Really? What's that?" Hermione reached for the cup of tea she had deposited on her desk and started to take a sip.

"An invitation to Malfoy's society ball."

Hermione nearly choked on the tea. "You did?" Harry and Ginny were invited as well? Well, war hero and wife, they _are _big shots.

"Yeah. Strange huh?"

"Well, I could think of a stranger thing."

"What's that?"

_Time to play along to the plan and play dumb. _"I got invited to it as well. I had just read it before your owl arrived. I was just about to ask you for help for my attire."

"Really?" A soft tapping noise and voices reached Hermione's ears through Harry's phone. It sounded like Ron had just arrived at the Potters' house. "Hm." Ginny mused. "Apparently Ron's been invited too."

"This is… interesting." Hermione couldn't think of anything better to say. Frankly, she's just as surprised that her friends were part of the Malfoys' guest list. But a larger crowd would arouse no suspicions as to who Draco's bride will be, sine anyone present could be aware of who she was. Or in this case, mostly everyone wouldn't be aware, even Astoria's extended family.

"Definitely. But we're all going, right? This is too weird an event to pass up."

"You mean the ball?"

"No, of course not. They happen all the time. I meant us getting invited."

"Oh, right. Yes, we're definitely going. At least I am, have you guys decided?"

"Harry and I have already agreed that we're going. Looks like Ron will too." Ginny affirmed.

Hermione quickly scribbled the event onto her planner. "Great. I have to scour my closet to see if I have anything decent to wear. If I can't find anything, go shopping with me?" although she already knew she wouldn't find anything, but it was still worth a look.

"Of course. I'll be doing the same. Talk to you later?" Ginny already sounded as if she was flipping through hangers.

"Yes. Bye, Gin."

"Bye, 'Mione!"

Hermione read the invitation once more and sighed. She could only hope going back to the Malfoy Manor doesn't wig her out before she actually even got there.

* * *

Hermione examined her reflection and nodded, satisfied at her appearance.

The dress was a rich purple that gradually became black as it reached the hem of the dress. The sleeves reached up to her wrists, and Hermione tucked her wand into her left sleeve. The dress was floor length, though the shoes that Hermione chose to wear were high enough so that she didn't trip on the hem. She didn't have difficulty moving around in it (even though the bulk of the skirt was enough to guarantee a 5 inch radius around her feet) as the dress was remarkably light. Hermione had bought it from one of the witch seamstresses who made the dresses for her customers. Ginny had squealed when Hermione showed her the dress, remarking that it was 'regal' and 'mysterious enough without the mask'. Hermione chose to keep it simple and decided not to accessorize heavily. To top it off, Hermione wore a Venetian half mask of shimmering black.

Her hair was the complicated part, because even though her hair had tamed over the years, Hermione still found it difficult to style it. In the end she ended up deciding to just curl it and put it up, leaving some ringlets down to frame her face. Excessive eye make-up was unnecessary, as majority of the time it would just be covered by the mask so Hermione just chose to use mascara. She used a darker shade of lipstick than usual, just so she could say that she dressed 'up' for the occasion. Also to add to the mysterious effect she wanted to establish with the whole get-up. The event was, after all, a masquerade. Mystery was in order.

She had arranged to meet with her friends at the venue itself. Looking at the mirror one more time, Hermione took a deep breath, gathering up her courage to go back to the place that she'd had nightmares of for years on end.

_"Well, here goes."_

Then she apparated.

* * *

**Teaser for Next Chapter: **

_She looked around, vaguely recalling a different masquerade from years ago. _

"_I haven't seen her." _

"_May I have this dance?" _

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_Thank you for coming tonight." _

"_ Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. W__e have another announcement to make tonight_." 

"_What?!" _


	5. Malfoy Masquerade

**Author's Note: **Ah, finally! Not much ado my friends, read on, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I've accepted that Harry Potter, and all franchise related to it, will never be mine. I can never contest the talent of Queen Jo by claiming all those things are mine. I can, however, write fanfiction. And here's one.

* * *

**Malfoy Masquerade: An Engagement Announced**

_Crack. _

_Crack. _

_Crack. Crack. _

The Malfoy Manor was filled with sounds of apparation once the clock struck six. People materialized by the door of the Manor, the wards by the entrance having been taken down for the guests' arrival. Hermione was one of these people. One of her hands immediately flew to her hair to make sure that the apparation didn't make a mess of it. Luckily, her hair-do held itself.

"I don't think you could splinch your hair if you tried." Said a voice from behind her.

Hermione whirled to face the owner of the voice and smiled when she recognized the signature ginger hair. "Ron! Hey." She gave her best friend a quick hug. "Don't you look dashing!"

Ron grinned. The navy blue dress robes he wore looked a whole lot better than the dress robes he had worn to the Yule Ball back in fourth year, for one thing, it fit him better and wasn't old fashioned nor frilly. Hermione suppressed a laugh at the memory, only willingly half recalling the rather unpleasant happenings of _that _night. The upper half of Ron's face was covered in a mask that was half blue and half gold with gold accents. "Yeah, well, I can't breathe properly with this blasted thing perched on my nose, but I guess I look alright."

Hermione laughed and hugged him again. "Ginny and Harry around?" She inquired, peering behind him to see if their other friends were there.

Ron looked around as well. The other guests had begun to enter the Manor. Some, like Ron and Hermione, dawdled outside for a bit more. "I think they're on their way." Festive music was heard even outside. "Hey, 'Mione?"

At the tone of Ron's voice, Hermione's gaze landed on her friend. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" The concern on his face was easy to read, and Hermione understood why.

She'd be a liar if she said that going back to the place wasn't a nightmare in the flesh, but it was also part of her job and obligation to Astoria and Draco. But she couldn't tell Ron that, so she shook her head and said, "Well, not in the strictest sense of the word, but I'm glad you and Harry and Ginny are all going to be with me. At least I won't have to face this place again alone."

Ron nodded and looped an arm around her shoulders, pulling Hermione closer towards him in a comforting gesture. Well, as close as he could with the volume of Hermione's skirts allowed. "Just tell us if it becomes too… stressful, alright?"

Hermione wondered what she had done to deserve such a great friend. The romance may not have worked between her and Ron, but their relationship with each other had only gotten better after they broke-up as a couple. They may not have been compatible, romantically speaking, but they truly were and will remain to be best friends in life. "Alright. Besides, this is going to be a celebration, no harm there, I guess."

Ron shrugged. "Guess not." he smiled.

"Ronald Weasley, when did you become so matured?" Hermione teased, and Ron chuckled. Before he could reply, Ginny and Harry appeared with two _cracks _somewhere to their right. Ginny was wearing an aquamarine gown which contrasted starkly with her hair, and Harry was wearing black dress robes. They wore matching half masks of teal. Harry's glasses were absent for the night, replaced by contacts which he duly hated, so that was truly an effort on his part. Ginny's gown was flowy and lighter looking than Hermione's, though almost just as light thanks to the magic of Hermione's gown. The bodice of her dress was accented with a pattern of beads and sequins that made up for the very simple make of the gown itself.

Hermione and Ginny squealed when their eyes met and they ran to hug each other. Harry and Ron grinned and shrugged at each other as if to say, _"Women." _

"So ladies." Harry said after all hugging and _oohing_ and _aahing_ were finished. "I believe the music beckons us to the festivities, regardless of past associations and all." He and Ron offered their arms and Ginny and Hermione respectively looped their arms through theirs.

"Be polite." Hermione reminded them. Ginny nodded her assent at the reminder… or rather, order.

"That's right boys, we've been invited properly. We best act accordingly."

Harry and Ron shared a look. "When were we ever not?" they asked in chorus.

* * *

"Malfoy." Harry offered his hand to the blond who stood by the door, greeting people with stiff handshakes and polite yet forced smiles. He was wearing black dress robes with silver and green (ever the Slytherin) accents and a mask to match. Draco took his hand and shook it.

Ginny sighed beside him.

Harry looked at his wife and mouthed, _"What?" _

She rolled her eyes at him and beamed cordially at the blond. "_Draco, _happy birthday."

Draco suppressed a smirk. "_Harry _and Ginny Potter. Thank you." He answered. Merlin knows the reason why his mother invited this lot to his celebration, but she had threatened to give him a proper lecture if he wasn't going to be polite to _all _of his guests so there he was by the door, shaking their hands and acknowledging their arrival. Some of them he didn't even recognize what with all the masks and all, and some he didn't even _know_, but this lot of four with two redheads was sort of a giveaway. He would never dare admit it out loud, but he felt somewhat relieved that he actually knew who he was addressing.

As the Potters walked on with Ginny shaking her head and laughing at Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped forward. Apparently Ron wasn't paying much attention because he offered his hand and said, "Malfoy."

This time Draco could not suppress it and a smirk slipped through. He was thankful for the mask that covered the left side of his face Phantom of the Opera style that hid some of the smirk but he noticed Granger's eyes twinkling with a mixture of annoyance and mirth behind that mask of hers. He took Ron's hand and shook it as well. "Weasley."

Hermione wanted to smack Ron but found the whole thing quite amusing as well. She pursed her lips to keep a giggle from escaping and gave Draco a polite smile instead. "Happy Birthday."

He nodded in acknowledgement and gave a little bow of his head in her direction. "Thank you, Miss Granger."

They left Draco to greet his other guests and caught up to Harry and Ginny at the huge dining hall where the ball was going to take place. Hermione took in the details of the Manor, hardly believing she was once in this house in very different and painful circumstances. _She looked around, vaguely recalling a different masquerade from years ago._ "Was it me or does Malfoy seem a bit nicer?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "It's his celebration and his house. Etiquette requires that, I guess."

Ron gave a little chuckle. "He called you 'miss'."

Hermione joined in his laughter. "I know, that was pretty weird, for lack of a better word."

Ginny was still giggling about the 'politeness' of speaking in last name basis and addressing Draco as 'Malfoy' in the Malfoy Manor of all places. "You're lucky his parents weren't there. That would have been confusing."

Harry winced at his social blunder. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

The four friends cracked up at that. No one mentioned that everything was going better than expected. They all didn't want to jinx it. Not that our dear witches and wizards believe in that, but better safe than sorry. We all know how things take a turn for the worst when someone points out that things are going well.

Seeing a familiar looking girl, Hermione excused herself for a while and approached a brunette in elegant scarlet ball gown. "Astoria?"

The girl turned to face her, but it wasn't Astoria. Her face may have been covered with a mask, but was obviously Daphne Greengrass. Her face remained passive when she registered Hermione's presence. "You've mistaken me for my sister, Hermione Granger." The way she said it wasn't quite biting, but there was an underlying tone of vehemence in her voice. Hermione suspected the blood status caste system ran deep in the veins of some of these "high-end" purebloods. Or perhaps that was just the leftover of the childhood hatred. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes and say that they weren't in Hogwarts anymore but she held herself back. Merlin, it was going to be hard working with this wedding if most of the people hated her with a passion.

"I apologize. I suppose I did."

Daphne tossed her hair and turned to walk away. "If you're looking for my sister, she's bound to arrive soon."

Hermione turned in the direction she came from and walked back to where her friends were still standing, talking amongst themselves. "That was polite." She muttered sarcastically.

"Where were you?" Ron asked, curious.

"Just though I saw someone familiar." Hermione replied shortly. Ron asked who, but she didn't hear him because she was still covertly searching for Astoria in the crowd, but that proved to be impossible due to the circumstances. The people blurred together. Or maybe that was her annoyance. Either way, she couldn't find Astoria. A masquerade proved well to be an event for other concealment purposes, in more ways than the usual one. She did, however, notice a woman making a beeline for their group.

Her friends started when they saw the woman who held herself with such regality who was unmistakably the mistress of the Manor. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger." She smiled. It wasn't a warm smile, mind you, but a smile nonetheless.

It was Hermione who spoke first. "Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for inviting us."

Narcissa gave them a nod in acknowledgement as the others mumbled their thanks. They were dumbfounded at the sudden approach of Narcissa Malfoy and at Hermione's seemingly unaffected response to the sister of the woman who tortured her during the war.

Once they were all finished speaking, Narcissa indicated a table near them. "We're glad you could join us tonight. I believe that is your table over there. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with the other guests as well." As the group nodded, she walked away to converse with the other guests.

They walked over to the table Narcissa had indicated and sure enough, the nameplates on the table indicated that all four of them were to be seated there. "Can I just say, stranger and stranger." Ginny commented, as Harry helped her to her seat. Ron, who was doing the same for Hermione, nodded.

But alas, even without pointing it out, sometimes things are meant to be jinxed on their own.

Hermione's eyes landed on a newly arrived guest and muttered an "Oh no."

Her friends were immediately on alert. "What? What is it?"

"Not what. Who." She lightly tossed her head in the direction of the newcomer.

"Skeeter." Harry hissed below his breath.

Hermione shook her head. "Leave it guys, what good would be a society event without press. I should have expected this. It's alright, as long as she doesn't bother us."

Nameplates popped up on the table beside them. Apparently the nameplates only showed themselves when the guest assigned arrived. Hermione also noticed that all the nameplates disappeared the moment the person who was supposed to sit at that place found their assigned place. "Yeah, well she'll be seated on that table beside ours, so brace yourselves." Ron replied through gritted teeth. They were all agitated at the arrival of the blasphemous reporter.

"Looks like the whole staff of _The Prophet _will be seated there." Ginny noted. "Says right there Astoria Greengrass will be seated there too."

Harry looked at where his wife was pointing. "Greengrass? Wasn't there a Greengrass in our year? A Slytherin?"

"Yeah, Daphne. Astoria's older sister." Hermione nodded, recalling their earlier encounter. "Nice girl." She muttered.

Ginny noticed the sarcasm and looked at her friend. "Are you okay, 'Mione?"

"Yes, splendid. I'm just irritated by Skeeter's presence. But we mustn't let that affect our moods. We came here to celebrate, albeit the birthday of an old nemesis, but here's to change." Her friends nodded solemnly.

The staff of _The Prophet _passed by their table and the group ignored Rita Skeeter's malicious smile directed at them. "Hermione!" one of the group called, and Hermione's gaze shot up at the sound of her name being called. It was Astoria. She was grinning as she waved at Hermione, her brown eyes lit up behind her jade mask. She was wearing a matching gown of jade and black, which shimmered when the light hit it. Hermione smiled and waved back. It was the perfect match to Draco's outfit, regardless of whether they wanted people to notice or not.

"Since when were you friends with Astoria Greengrass?" Harry asked, obviously surprised.

"Oh, we met very recently, and… she's going to help as a consultant for the fashion choices of some of our clients."

"Oh." He nodded.

"Speaking of unlikely friendships we've established, here comes Zabini." Ron grinned as another nameplate appeared on their table.

Blaise Zabini, who had also been very popular for hanging out with Draco Malfoy's lot at Hogwarts had trained as an Auror alongside Harry and Ron had been with them on a couple of missions and they have struck up a surprisingly decent friendship over time. His prejudice seemed to have lessened a lot after the war, due to unknown circumstances, but he was known for being very steadfast in his prideful thinking back then. What changed his mind, no one knew. His parents were never associated with the Death Eaters, which is why their name was never tainted after the war. A few years back, his mother had died under the same mysterious circumstances as all of her previous husbands, leaving Blaise with all the money they had. Such was the mystery which surrounded the former Slytherin. He had maintained a friendship with his old housemates from Slytherin, including Draco Malfoy, but had also begun making new friends with people outside their circle, such as Harry and Ron.

Many more guests came pouring in, mingling, socializing and settling down at their assigned tables. Blaise was regaling their group with a story when Narcissa called everyone's attention. The whole hall became hushed as the music's volume died down. "We'd like to say to all of you, thank you for coming tonight and joining us in the celebration of Draco's birthday." Everyone clapped. "Refreshments are on the table over there," she indicated a table by the far end of the hall, and Hermione noticed that some people already had champagne flutes on their tables. "Thank you once again, and do enjoy tonight." Another round of applause. "And now, as you younger generations like to call it, 'it's party time'." A laugh reverberated throughout the crowd as the music started up again. Who knew Narcissa Malfoy had something akin to a sense of humor?

In a blur of events, people had begun dancing on the dance floor. Her friends had gone to get refreshments, and she was left alone at their table, they had asked her if she wanted anything, but Hermione wasn't in the mood to eat, let alone drink. "Perhaps later." She'd said, before they disappeared into the crowd.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione tensed. She turned to face the woman who just called her and forced out a smile. Ironically, for someone who was such a fake, masquerade wasn't Skeeter's look.

"Rita Skeeter." Her voice came out almost like a hiss.

"I find it interesting that you and your friends have been invited to this event, you know dear."

"And why is that?" Hermione knew she sounded challenging, but she couldn't help it. That woman got on her nerves merely by existing. "We are putting past misunderstandings aside. I believe this is a sign that things in the Wizarding World are changing for the better." The quick scratching of the quill did not do anything to calm her and only made her more irritated. Rita smiled on, letting her enchanted quill and parchment do the work, no doubt adding in full paragraphs of things Hermione wouldn't even dream of ever saying or doing, and twisting whatever she did say or do.

"And your presence here is in no way related to the circulating rumors of Draco Malfoy's impending nuptials?"

Before she could reply, another voice reached her ears. "There you are." She whirled in her seat, and saw Ron with a grin on his face and a determined glint in his eye, making his way towards her. "May I have this dance?" He put down his still full champagne flute on the table, dangerously close to the edge where Rita had made herself comfortable.

"Gladly." The pair stalked off to the other end of the hall to dance. "Thanks for the save." She murmured once they were swaying to the music.

"I also really wanted to dance with you, you know." Ron fake pouted. Hermione laughed.

"Me too, Ron. Me too."

* * *

After several dances with Ron, Harry, and a lot more people she couldn't really identify or didn't even know, Hermione excused herself from the dance floor and found her way to the refreshments table. There she got a champagne for herself and stood as she watched the rest of the crowd dancing and mingling, a whirlwind of color around the hall. She spotted Harry and Ginny in conversation with some dignified looking guests at the edge of the dance floor, and Ron dancing with a lady who looked suspiciously like…

The dance ended and Ron made his way towards her. Ginny was also headed in her direction. "Who was that?" she asked excitedly, when she reached Hermione and Ron.

"Yeah, Ron, who was that?" Hermione asked as well. "You look like you were enjoying yourself."

Ron raised his brows until they were visible above the lining of his mask. "The last girl I was dancing with? I don't know. But she was a lovely lady. I enjoyed her company. I suppose I'd dance with her again if I manage to find her. Which I will." And then he left.

Ginny gave a little gasp. "Is he…?"

Hermione grinned. "I think so."

They both giggled about it for a while before Ginny said she must be getting back to Harry. Hermione nodded. Just as the redhead was leaving, she called her name.

"Yes?" Ginny turned and looked at her again.

"I reckon that girl Ron was dancing with was Pansy." Hermione said, smothering an amused snort, and absentmindedly grabbed another chocolate truffle.

* * *

A few songs later and the ball was still in full swing, and Hermione was still standing by the refreshments table. She had tried looking for Rita Skeeter in order to avoid her, but the woman didn't seem to be anywhere around Hermione. Her only worry was that the woman was in bug mode. Then again, she trusted the Malfoys had the foresight to put wards against turning into animagi, knowing Skeeter's nature. While Hermione mused about the Muggle term of "bugging" and how Skeeter managed to do just that in an ironic sense, Draco Malfoy approached her.

"Have you seen her?" he asked in a voice so low Hermione almost didn't hear him.

She was so startled and confused at the question she initially thought he was asking about Rita Skeeter. Then she realized he was probably asking about Astoria. "I haven't seen her." She replied. "Not since the dancing started."

Draco didn't reply, but didn't leave either. He got himself a glass of punch and watched the flurry of activity around them as well. He scanned the crowd from where he stood, but couldn't see Astoria even then, so he assumed his mother had found her and was putting the glamour on her already for the announcement.

But then Narcissa Malfoy came walking up to the refreshment table looking confused. "Where is she?" she asked her son, only half acknowledging that Hermione was standing there as well.

Draco frowned, "I thought she was already with you."

"I haven't seen her since she arrived." Narcissa replied.

Draco nearly dropped his glass. "What?!"

Hermione listened to the alarming conversation. Finally, Narcissa turned to fully acknowledge her presence by looking straight at her. "You, come with us."

Hermione wanted to protest about the harsh way the older Malfoy spoke to her, but she understood that the woman was probably at her wits end. She glanced to see if any of her friends were watching her, but Ron was again dancing with the mystery woman Hermione really believed was Pansy, and Harry and Ginny were dancing as well. They were all too absorbed in their dance partners, Hermione was sure they wouldn't notice her going with the Malfoys. She gave a small nod. "Alright."

The three of them made their way to a room at the second floor of the Manor, they passed Lucius Malfoy by the stairs, but he was in a deep discussion with some of the guests so he was only able to afford to spare his wife and son a glance (and Hermione with a semblance of a glare behind his black mask) before returning to his conversation. The room looked unused, yet clean and orderly. One of many guest rooms, Hermione surmised.

"Where is she?" Narcissa asked once more, insistent.

"I don't know, haven't you seen her?" Draco looked just as flabbergasted.

"Didn't you dance with her?"

"I tried looking for her when the dancing started. I've run into some friends and was required by courtesy to dance with them."

"So you haven't?"

"I haven't seen her, mother." The conversation began to become tensed with each passing second.

Hermione observed the exchange quietly by the door. She wracked her head to determine if she saw any glimpse of Astoria at all during the dancing. But their own foolproof plan for anonymity turned out to work against them as well.

The door opened and all three of them turned to look at the newcomer expectantly. But it wasn't Astoria. It was Lucius. With barely a glance at Hermione, he asked Narcissa and Draco, "Where is she?"

"We don't know. It's almost as if she's disappeared."

"Shall we call Daphne?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "That won't do. The elder Greengrass is indisposed, I'm afraid. I saw her drinking one too many servings of punch awhile ago and has been brought home by her father to avoid disgracing the family or having her spilling any secrets."

"And Mrs. Greengrass?" Draco asked, biting his lip anxiously.

"We wouldn't want to alarm her." Narcissa supplied.

'Unless she knows where Astoria is.' Hermione thought. Draco glanced in her direction briefly and then began to pace around the room.

"What do you propose we do?" Hermione was surprised to find that Lucius Malfoy was addressing her. Apparently Draco was too, because he stopped pacing and stared incredulously at his father. "Well, you're the wedding planner, are you not?"

She squared her shoulders. "I suggest you move on with the announcement. Maybe this will play better into the 'anonymity' you're going for. It's nearly midnight, and I assume that's when you planned to make the announcement. If Astoria doesn't show up soon, the best thing to do will be to proceed as planned and make the best out of the situation."

Narcissa nodded thoughtfully.

"In the meantime I will try to look for her among the guests." Hermione offered. A complex tracking spell would take too long to achieve, and a simpler one would be too obvious. And she knew that theatrics weren't encouraged in such a situation. The Malfoys nodded, and Hermione exited the room. She volunteered out of her duty as wedding planner and at the same time to ease the queasiness that had begun to attack her when she found herself alone in a room at the Malfoy Manor with all three Malfoys.

Hidden by the shadows, she did another scan of the crowd below from the balcony. The Weasleys were easy to spot due to their tell-tale hair but everyone else blended together almost ambiguously. The colors of the outfits meshed in a big puzzle, and Hermione realized that she too, had probably drunk a bit too much, or was just suffocating with the circumstances. She then proceeded to head down the staircase to catch a breath and at the same time search outside.

To Hermione's chagrin, there weren't much people at the gardens, and none of them was Astoria. The hedge maze seemed like such an unlikely spot to search but Hermione's logic told her that maybe Astoria had gotten lost in it and was too determined to find her own way out to call for help. Apparation out of the maze was also out of the question because the wards within the confines of the Manor were still up. Only those by the gate were taken down to allow passage for the gusts. Without an idea where else to look for Astoria, Hermione went in.

Even with a good sense of direction, Hermione promptly lost her way in the maze. She attributed that to her growing discomfort at being in the Manor. Drunkenness was hardly an excuse since she realized she's only had one glass of champagne, one she hasn't even finished. The garden wasn't dark, at least. Each corner was brightly lit by a lamp. Hermione wondered if she'd find her way to Narnia. She frowned. Maybe she was drunk.

She was too focused on mulling over the walls of the maze to notice someone approaching her. Such behavior is unspeakable of Hermione Granger, I know. Will it help if I told you her wand was immediately at the attacker's throat the moment they stepped into view?

"Merlin, I though you weren't paying attention."

"I wasn't. That was reflex."

"Will you put down your wand, Granger?"

"Why should I? What are you doing here?" she asked warily.

Draco frowned at her. "I came to collect you seeing you've been gone for quite awhile and someone mentioned having seen you go in here. I figured you'd be lost, being unfamiliar with the maze and all. The announcement is happening in a few minutes and mother mentioned that you should be there." He said, and grabbed for her arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled away. "Oh Draco, you shouldn't have!" she wailed in an exaggerated voice. "I wasn't lost. Maybe a bit." She muttered.

"Granger, are you drunk?"

"Nope. Tipsy maybe."

"Have you been drinking a lot tonight?"

She glared at him incredulously. "No. I wasn't even able to finish my one glass of champagne. And why do you care?"

Draco ignored her question and examined her face. "Have you been eating a lot of the chocolate truffles?"

Puzzled at the question, Hermione could only nod.

Draco tried to hide a smirk but failed tremendously. "That figures. C'mon, let's go. Keep close to me, and _don't puke._"

Pretty soon the duo was out of the maze. Hermione squinted and saw that the guests that were outside were gone. As a matter of fact, they were the only ones outside. All the other guests seemed to have been called inside. Draco looked at Hermione and asked, "Do you remember your vow?"

"Yep. Unbreakable." She tried hard not to giggle at her own joke.

"Well then you won't mind if I do this," Draco said, reaching for his wand and tapping Hermione once on the forehead with it.

"Do wha-? OH." Hermione began to change, the color of her hair and even how it was styled changed first, and then she saw her gown changing color and design. She's been glamoured. That was enough to knock some sense into her. She ran towards the fountain and stared at her reflection in it. The mask she was wearing had also changed into a pure black one. Her hair was neither her nor Astoria's shade, but a tad bit darker than both of their hair colors, bordering black and dark brown. Her eyes had also changed color into deep blue ones. Her gown had changed into a deep sapphire Victorian gown. She had no doubt her shoes had also changed to match. "MALFOY WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME?" she shrieked.

Draco shushed her. "Be quiet, Granger. I don't like this any more than you do, but Father said that someone _must _stand in Astoria's place during the announcement should she not show up because it would arise more suspicion if we showed the people no one."

"I look like a Ravenclaw." Was the only thing Hermione could mutter in reply.

The corner of Draco's lips lifted in mild amusement. He silently offered his arm to her.

Hermione looped her arm around his and sighed. "What the hell did I get myself into?"

"Oh calm down Granger, you're only a placeholder. It's not like I'm really marrying _you." _

"A placeholder. That placates me very much."

They entered the hall and found that all attention was directed to the balcony, where Narcissa and Lucius stood. Narcissa spotted them and discretely nodded at Draco, who gave a nod in reply. Seriously, the Malfoys could communicate their whole lives through with nodding.

As if the people's attention weren't on her enough, Narcissa raised a hand and spoke to the crowd. "We have another announcement to make. Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please."

Draco tugged lightly at Hermione's arm and they trudged quietly up the steps and joined Draco's parents by the balcony. Hermione had to breathed deeply and remind herself that she was glamoured and that no one would recognize her even if they tried. _She _wouldn't recognize herself.

Everyone waited with baited breath for the announcement.

"Our son, Draco Malfoy, has recently gotten engaged. The wedding will take place in December."

Cameras started to flash, and several people began to shout. "Who is she?"

"Who's the bride?"And other variations of the question.

Hermione's grasp on Draco's arm involuntarily tightened.

_Merlin, what had she agreed to?_

* * *

**Teaser for Next Chapter:**

"_Hermione, I hope you could forgive me."_

_An obligatory what?_

_Rita Skeeter's eyes glinted with malicious intent when she asked her next question._

"_Is it true?" _


	6. Deception

**Author's Note: **I may have a certain fascination for articles of Merlin's clothing seeing that I always seem to reference them in my writings. *eye twitch* anyways, read on my friends. Enjoy! Lots of reviews tend to inspire me to update faster, just so you know. Wink wink.

**Disclaimer: **I've accepted that Harry Potter, and all franchise related to it, will never be mine. I can never contest the talent of Queen Jo by claiming all those things are mine. I can, however, write fanfiction. And here's one.

* * *

**Deception: A Price to Pay, A Game to Play**

The low rumble of the voices from the guests buzzed minutes after the announcement. The Malfoys had refused to answer any more questions. With all eyes on her, Hermione had begun to feel quite suffocated, and she wondered whether that was because of the glamour or the thought of being exposed as Draco Malfoy's fiancé, even if it was just for show. She vaguely saw the cluster her friends had made shortly after the announcement was made. _If she jumped off the balcony, she'd land directly on top on them…_ Hermione blinked and caught her thoughts just in time. She felt Draco shift beside her.

"Do you have any idea where she is yet?" she whispered, trying to put her mind on other pressing matters to calm herself. He shook his head in response.

Narcissa tapped both of them on the shoulder and they both turned to face the Malfoy matriarch. "Dance." She simply said, as the music began to play once more, drowning the speculative chatter of the guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, my son and future daughter-in-law will now lead us all in the next dance of the night." She called down to the guests.

Draco led Hermione down the stairs to the middle of the ballroom. The crowd parted as they walked, but all attention was still on them.

The dance was all a blur to Hermione, who had begun to become dizzier by the moment. Draco watched with somewhat amused eyes (which the crowd promptly translated into a look of pure adoration) as he took note of her growing disoriented state. He clucked softly and whispered something in her ear which the crowd pretty much took for a sweet sentiment of a sort from where they stood.

"You really shouldn't have eaten too much of the truffles, Granger. They're spiked."

* * *

After a while the party had gone back to the state it was in before the announcement and everyone had dispersed about the room once more. Hermione was still with Draco as people continued to congratulate "them" of "their" impending nuptials. She did her best to smile and nod and not speak at all in order to avoid blowing their cover. It wasn't really an easy task, given that Hermione probably wasn't _that _clear-headed then.

"Won't we be witnessing a kiss between the engaged couple?" A random masked guest shouted over the hullabaloo of socializing guests.

And with such an atrocious and probably not-any-soberer-than-Hermione statement, all attention was on them yet again. Hermione just about up and ran at that moment, except that the statement hadn't quite sunk in to her immediately. "What." She muttered flatly.

"Indeed, it's somewhat obligatory, isn't it?" another guest gushed excitedly.

Hermione frowned, which was unseen due to the masking powers of her, well, her _mask. _

An obligatory _what? _Draco was still smiling but his eyes spoke volumes of his panic. Hermione's sobriety threatened to return once more while she processed the statement.

Draco nearly thanked Merlin's trousers louder than intended when a voice from the balcony called all attention to none other than Lucius Malfoy. "My dear friends," He laughed, as if the suggestion was the most absurd thing he head heard all night (and probably so). "Shan't we give my son and his fiancé the privilege of their freedom from such requests until after they are wed?"

* * *

Blaise Zabini watched interestedly as Draco and his mystery fiancé shared a look of what appeared to him was utter relief. He turned his head to the direction of Ginny who he had last seen wandering around apparently searching for something. She saw him and briskly walked over to where he stood by a pillar in the shadows.

"Blaise, have you seen Hermione?" she asked almost breathlessly.

Or someone.

His gaze traveled back to mystery woman on Draco's arm and shook his head. "Not since she left our table earlier."

Ginny followed his gaze and looked at the woman interestedly. "Who do you think she is?" she asked.

He was about to reply when Ginny spotted her brother among the crowd and excused herself before Blaise could open his mouth to answer.

Ginny walked over to Ron and whispered something to him and the shake of his head told Blaise that she most likely asked about Hermione as well. With a worried look on her face, Ginny turned to look for her husband in the crowd.

Blaise turned his attention back to the engaged couple and found them walking up the stairs, unnoticed by most who were still looking at Lucius Malfoy.

A voice from behind him spoke up, "Interesting pair, don't you think?"

Blaise turned and narrowed his eyes at the woman who had spoken to him. He chose not to comment and walked away from the devilish smile of Rita Skeeter.

Rita Skeeter's eyes glinted with malicious intent when she asked her next question, which Blaise ignored as well. "Now, can you tell me the whereabouts of Miss Granger? I hear this is a wedding she gets to plan. Goody."

* * *

The following morning, Hermione woke up with a massive headache and what was quite possibly the most invalidating nausea of her life. "Ugh." She groaned as she attempted to crawl off her bed, and succeeded in falling ungracefully to the floor, her dress billowing beneath her. Yes, she was still wearing the dress, which was in its original purple state.

Her phone rang and the sound was enough to make her head explode so she fumbled for it on her nightstand, mistaking her discarded mask for her phone once in the process. "Helloooo?" she answered, wincing at the sound of her voice.

"Merlin, you're really drunk aren't you?" Harry exclaimed on the other line.

"Harreeee?" Hermione muttered.

There was shuffling from Harry's end and Hermione vaguely heard him say something to Ginny before she passed out again.

Shortly, Hermione woke with a little shriek when Ginny stepped out of her fireplace, brushing off the dust on her clothes. Her friend gave her a look. "Well, look at that, a sloshed Hermione Granger."

"Not. Drunk." Hermione grunted with much effort.

"Oh yes you are, missy." Ginny replied as she helped her friend sit up and lean on the bed. "We found you last night sitting at our table with empty champagne flutes accompanying you. Note the plural."

Hermione looked at her friend incredulously. "I only had one drink." She retorted and winced as another wave of nausea hit her.

Ginny smiled ruefully. "That you remember. You ate too much of the truffles, which apparently, were spiked and the rest of the champagne you probably don't remember anymore."

Hermione shook her head, or at least attempted to. "No no no." She mumbled. She was positiveshe's only had one drink, and even if the truffles were spiked, she wouldn't be _that _drunk. "The truffles couldn't have been enough. And I _really _had just one drink. Didn't even finish it." She stated, her head drooping lower. She stood up abruptly and ran to her bathroom, only just closed the door before she emptied the contents of her stomach in the sink.

"Ah. Stress." She finally deduced, her voice muffled by the door.

It was Ginny's turn to look at her friend (well, the bathroom door, technically) incredulously. "When were you ever stressed, Hermione Jean Granger?"

The door of the bathroom opened and with a raised finger of a mimed pose of triumphant discovery, Hermione answered quite placidly, "Now."

* * *

I can practically hear you screaming, _whoa wait up, what in the world happened? _Alright, let us put that confusion to rest by backing up and identifying what indeed happened…

_Narcissa stared as Draco practically hauled Hermione up the stairs in an earnest desire to get away from the crowd. She ushered them back to the room where they had convened earlier and glanced at the clock. "The glamour will be wearing off in a few minutes." She noted to Draco, who nodded. Hermione was stumbling dazedly to the couch. "What's wrong with her?" Narcissa frowned, indicating the muggle-born's woozy actions. _

_Draco shrugged. "Too much of the truffles."_

"_Wouldn't have gotten her this drunk." _

"_Champagne?" Draco suggested, downing a drink himself. _

"_Onee dank one." Hermione mumbled. _

_The Malfoys shared a look. "What?" _

"_She said she only drank one." Said a new voice in the room, and Narcissa and Draco looked up in surprise as Astoria Greengrass rushed to Hermione's side. _

_Hermione lifted her head to look at Astoria just as the glamour had begun to wear off. "Hello, Astoria." She mumbled and stared as her dress began to change back. _

"_Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry." The younger girl muttered as she turned to sheepishly face her fiancé and his mother. _

_Narcissa was looking curiously at the window Astoria seemingly just materialized by. Draco gaped. "Where have you been?" he asked, "I've been so worried."_

"_I know, I know, I'm sorry." Astoria replied, visibly flustered as she crossed the room and took Draco's hand in hers. _

_Narcissa discretely raised a brow at Astoria failure to answer Draco's very simple question. Lucius stepped in through the door and took in Astoria's presence with a nod before approaching his wife. "It's high time we end this _celebration_, don't you think?" he asked in a low voice. His wife nodded and motioned for their son._

"_Go thank the guests, Draco; we'll deal with Miss Granger." Narcissa instructed her son who rushed outside the door rather tired with all the people in the manor himself. _

_Astoria was once more sitting by the edge of the sofa where Hermione had crashed. "I think she's undergoing trauma. Or shock. Or both." Astoria mumbled as she examined the pale witch. _

_Lucius scoffed. "And why would that be?" _

"_She doesn't have very pretty memories associated with the Manor, if I heard correctly." Astoria said, looking guilty. "And having to pretend to be Draco's fiancée probably worsened the psychological repercussions the place had on her. Not to mention the truffles probably kicked in along with that stress." The young Greengrass bit her lip in concentration. "We have to get her to their table at least. I'm sure her friends will be worried sick." _

_Lucius pointedly raised his eyebrows at his wife as they witnessed their future daughter-in-law fuss so about a muggle-born witch. Astoria didn't seem to notice the silent exchange and summoned her personal elf and instructed it in a clipped tone to transport Hermione back to her table without being noticed. Draco entered the room just then and stifled a laugh at how Granger would flip at Astoria's chosen method to help her._

* * *

After helping Hermione clean up and take some potions that could help relieve her nausea and headaches, Ginny left the room to collect Hermione's mail while her friend changed out of the blasted gown which didn't really fit with the situation anymore. As Hermione swallowed a forkful of breakfast that Ginny had prepared for her and left on her bedside table, she mused about how bonkers she must have acted in front of the Malfoys no less. Malfoy (the ferret) would surely never let her live it down. She vaguely recalled Astoria making a reappearance and apologizing to her but Hermione was pretty sure she had neglected to answer her.

"Way to go, Hermione." She muttered to herself, annoyed. "They've probably already found a new planner with how you acted in their presence in last night."

Her reverie was interrupted when she heard Ginny say a very colorful word that would have made sailors blush and mothers cover their children's ears in a panic.

"Gin?" Hermione called out, relieved that the medicinal potions she had drunk to keep the headaches at bay seemed to work. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

The said ginger stormed into the room, and her red, fuming face clashed greatly with her hair. "Skeeter's done it again." She stated monotonously, handing the latest edition of The Prophet to Hermione.

On the headline, in screaming bold letters, was the last thing Hermione would have wanted to see at that moment. Or in any moment, for the record:

**FORMER DEATH EATER TO MARRY WAR HEROINE? **

Below it was a photo of the glamoured Hermione ("Draco Malfoy's mysterious future wife") leaning in to hear what Draco was saying while they danced during the previous night. Hermione's eyes read the following article with a grimace on her face.

_Last night, during a masked ball intended as a celebration for the birthday of Draco Malfoy, his engagement to a mystery woman was announced. The young woman's identity (pictured above) has been kept secret to all the guests present and it would appear that it wouldn't be revealed anytime soon. However, as always, I have the biggest scoop on the matter._

_Whispers have erupted weeks ago that Draco Malfoy, only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, was going to be married soon. People have reported seeing him with his mother leaving the most well known wedding planner's office, none other than the war heroine Hermione Granger herself. _

_Hermione had risen to fame as a wedding planner after she planned the wedding of Harry Potter after a mysterious absence from the wizarding world. She has been the top choice for wedding planning since then. So as soon as the Malfoys were spotted in her domain, people began to speculate. _

_The pressing question is, my dears, __**who is the mysterious Malfoy fiancée? **_

_When the Malfoys were seen emerging from Hermione Granger's office, no one else was with them, which leads us to another question, one which tickles me with the possibilities. _

_**Is Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy's wedding planner or is she **_**the**_** mystery fiancée?**_

_Article after article has been written regarding the appearance of the Malfoy heir with many different women over the years after the war. It is also no secret that their family had been linked to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so the idea that Hermione, best friend to the war hero Harry Potter and who is also a war heroine in her own right, would be marrying Draco is positively intriguing… _

Hermione stopped and closed her eyes as the nausea threatened to surge back. The whole article speculated that _the _Draco Malfoy's fiancée was none other than _the_ Hermione Granger herself, citing references with no grounds, as per usual. Rita Skeeter had indeed, done it again.

She blanched. "This _cannot _be happening."

Her phone rang, and without checking to see who it was, Hermione answered it hastily. "Is it true?" came the screaming voice of Ron from the other line. Hermione winced and brought the phone farther from her ear, putting the call on speaker phone. "Hermione, answer me, is it true?" Ron asked, still shouting.

"Ron's using his phone. This really is major." Hermione groaned. Ron barely used his cellphone, which Hermione suggested her friends get as well, complaining that he didn't really have the time to learn how to use it, and only attempted to do so in extreme circumstances.

"We can hear you alright Ron." Ginny retorted to her brother, who had apparently inherited their father's incompetence to understand the basic dynamics in using the 'fellytone'. "Also, how could you doubt Hermione like that? For shame, it's as if you weren't with us there last night."

Both girls heard Ron falter. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said, his voice considerably softer. "I wasn't really thinking. The idea's just so absurd."

"Exactly." Ginny hissed.

"S'alright, Ron." Hermione replied, feeling her stomach clench as she thought about the possible repercussions of such turn of events.

"That Skeeter woman has some nerve." Ron fumed.

"Oh yes indeed!" Ginny replied as she expressed her distaste for the woman as well, all annoyance with her brother seemingly forgotten.

A few minutes later, the siblings had hung up and after promises of doing what they can to help "keep the situation contained", Ginny had left also. Hermione sighed heavily and began planning ways to physically maim Skeeter before the woman did any more damage. Realizing that she had to organize her team to face the huge eye staring at all of them, most probably bound to observe their every move from thereon, she sighed once more and she sent them all a text message which told them to meet her at her house in a few hours for an emergency meeting, no exceptions.

Of course, Jonathan was expectedly late.

* * *

Hermione found herself at the Manor once more a few days later, a previously scheduled meeting they decided to change the venue of so as to avoid further speculations. She had to prep herself for another round of revisit-that-place-you-got-tortured-in else she'd suffer another breakdown of a sort. Astoria and Draco were supposed to meet her, so she was understandably nonplussed when Malfoy's parents made an appearance in the sitting room where she waited.

There was nothing but silence between the three of them until the engaged couple arrived and Astoria greeted Hermione with a remorseful expression on her face. "Hermione, I hope you could forgive me."

Hermione was a bit taken aback but she nodded slowly. "It's alright. In fact, I should apologize to all of you for the unprofessional way I acted that night." She swallowed back the panic that threatened to build up once more while she was within the walls of the Manor. Boy, the project was going to be harder than she thought.

"Oh, it was understandable. Really." Astoria reassured her while the Malfoys shared a look. "But Hermione, I hope _you_ could forgive _me_, I didn't realize how you'd be burdened."

After all was apparently forgiven and settled, they got down to business. "We must address, of course, the _rumor _that the Skeeter woman is spreading." Lucius sneered with distaste, tapping his cane on the floor with emphasis.

Narcissa nodded, a pained look on her face as she was reminded of Skeeter's article, no doubt. Clearly the idea that Hermione was Draco's fiancée didn't stick any better with them than it did with Hermione. Lucius' expression was none the better. He looked like he wanted to sanitize the seat Hermione was seated in the moment she left the manor. Probably just burn it if he could. However it was probably antique and Narcissa most likely wouldn't be happy about it if he did.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Look, I know that no one in this room is particularly thrilled with what Skeeter has cooked up right now. But I could seriously feel your eyes staring me down and seething at my blood status, rumor or no rumor, alright? Can we _please _just put that aside as we plan this wedding?"

Draco looked mildly surprised. All three Malfoys gave noncommittal sounds and begrudging nods.

Astoria sighed and spoke up. "Well, I think that Rita's article is quite brilliant at the moment, actually." She tensed as all eyes in the room turned to glare at her. "I mean, isn't that the point? To keep my identity a secret? And, nothing personal Hermione, but your unbreakable vow with Draco states that you will do whatever you can in your power to help keep that a secret. At least to the public, let them believe what they want to believe. Let them speculate, let this rumor rile them up. I'm not saying that we encourage it any more with any more staged deceptions, just let it grow on its own now that Skeeter's got the ball rolling." She shrugged. "It's going to be easier keeping the secret that way."

Narcissa pinched the bridge of her nose and stared at her _real_ future daughter-in-law. "Astoria, please tell me you didn't disappear on purpose last night with all intentions of getting this outcome."

Astoria fidgeted in her seat and Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, Lucius glared. Draco turned to her as well. "Astoria?"

"Might've." She mumbled.

The reaction of everyone else was a unanimous "What?!"

Astoria bit her lip. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? But admit it, it's actually quite a cunning plan!"

"Hardly." Draco replied, "Astoria, you took a huge gamble with that stint you pulled last night. You couldn't have known we'd pick Granger as a decoy, you couldn't have known Skeeter would derive such an atrocity from it." He tried to keep his voice level as he comprehended what Astoria had done.

"Oh, but I did, Draco. I did."

Both Malfoy parents raised brows at the proclamation.

"And why is that?"

Astoria smiled smugly, "Because you," she said, pointing at Draco, "are my fiancée. I know how you tick. And Narcissa is very much like my mother, I could well predict how she would have chosen to act. As for Rita, I work with the woman. She's been brewing this speculation since the start. I figured it would play well into her scheme."

Hermione didn't wonder why Astoria was sorted into Slytherin. She was a cunning, manipulative, and scheming witch through and through.

Astoria looked around at the pensive expressions of her companions in the room and smiled brightly. "Now," she said, looking at Hermione excitedly. "Color scheme?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ohoho. Neither teaser nor preview for next chapter at all. *gasp* what to expect, what to expect? Reviews people! _Speculate. _;)


End file.
